


玉兔06

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	玉兔06

林彦俊从进北京警局到加入起义军，开这台飞行器“婵娟”的次数屈指可数。虽然是个大家都想摸一把的昂贵玩意，比起一般的碟形飞行器来说，有漂亮的短翼和更加轻薄的机身，相当于一个线条更流畅的扁平型飞机，但林彦俊对它有轻微的PTSD——他在广州立下赫赫战功的那次，就是开的“婵娟”。他一个人单挑了一支蓝星人部队，救下的难民几乎将“婵娟”超载，整个机舱里的血腥味让他头晕目眩，包括自己也一直在汩汩流血的大腿和后背。凭着极大的意志力开到北京之后他就不省人事了。从那以后看见“婵娟”他就腿疼。

但他更舍不得开他心爱的飞车上战场，何况这次他还得带一个小家伙，层层加固的军用飞行器总归比较保险。陈立农倒是很兴奋：“‘婵娟’欸，这名字好好听，四舍五入我跟阿俊一块看过月亮啦！”

他穿着黑色的工装，里面藏着轻便的防弹衣，马丁靴裹住裤脚，戴了一个金丝边的眼镜——据说发明者是通过21世纪经典角色“钢铁侠”的眼镜得来的灵感。不过陈立农的眼镜还没到那么高级的地步，只是为了能及时在眼前投影出全息对话框，方便跟林彦俊联系，而不用掏出手机。他给林彦俊也戴了一个，两个人现在看上去格外的斯文败类。

“你怎么会有这种东西？”一路往南，天气都还平稳，林彦俊打开了无人驾驶模式捣鼓起新眼镜来。

“我前两天去买的。”陈立农笑着说，“我的作战准备。”

买完这两幅眼镜，他现在身上只剩一个星期的饭钱了。这点陈立农没说。

“可惜被拿来这种用途。”林彦俊从眼镜上方看他。

“不可惜。”陈立农摇摇头，“只要跟你一起就不可惜。”

“……我跟你讲一下一会到了香港的作战计划。”林彦俊招架不住，红着耳朵转移话题：“研究所附近有不少蓝星人安插的反侦察系统，在陆地上贸然登陆的话可能会被发现。还好这台‘婵娟’有三栖功能，我们在水上降落，从研究所内部的水生物观察通道那里进去。有人会接应我们，我们拿到病毒原路返回就好。”

他打开了眼镜的画板功能，一边说一边用简笔画示意。陈立农眼前也投影出相同的景象。除了林彦俊的战术示意图还能看到侦察机传送过来的实时录像——在离研究所不远的地方已经有了蓝星人神出鬼没的踪迹，似乎已经对着那座建筑物虎视眈眈。

“好的。”陈立农点头，随即认真问：“水下通道比较窄吧？而且水流湍急，可能需要手动驾驶……”

“对。到时候你来开，我来观察情况应付敌军。”

陈立农兴奋地答应了。林彦俊笑着搓他的脸：“小破坏王。”

破坏王本人美滋滋地坐到驾驶座上开始试飞了，还添油加醋地补充：“这种飞行器的驾照其实我没考过。”

“那我现在就把你扔下去。”林彦俊嘴上这么说，人却走到他身边开始教他操作。

“这个研究所，”陈立农一边适应着各种旋钮和操作杆，一边问林彦俊，“是属于联邦政府管辖的部门吗？还是独立的大学研究所？”

“应该是跟联邦政府合作的吧，我也不清楚。”林彦俊耸耸肩，“我只负责办事。”

天色尚早，距离目的地也还有一段距离，陈立农开始闲聊起来：“其实在政府内部的话，科研部算是相对而言比较‘鹰派’的部门。其实也没有多厉害啦，只是比起像星际外交部这样子的，你懂的，只会搞什么方言复兴计划之类的部门来说，算是比较强硬一点的。”

“你还了解的蛮深入的。”林彦俊坐在地上吃棒棒糖，“我还以为整个联邦政府都是鸽派。”

“因为……怎么说呢，虽然我们的军事武器这部分可能打不过蓝星人。但是呢，所谓的‘软实力’，比如说生命科学啊、文化啊，确实比他们有优势丁一点。科研部也一直想利用生化武器之类的东西，不管怎么样，比起文化来说，没那么异想天开。”

“可是，这部分不应该是跟随着星球整体的发展水平，步调一致的么？”林彦俊叼着棒棒糖问他，“蓝星只注重发展重工业？未免太野蛮了吧。”

“比较侧重吧。跟他们的文化也有关系，蓝星人是比较粗犷的种族。你也看到他们比起地球人来，道德的约束少很多。有时候我觉得地球的民众可能是对他们那种生活有所向往了，所谓返璞归真这样子的。”

“地球现在的约束难道还多吗。”林彦俊笑笑。

 

变成潜艇之后的“婵娟”速度慢了许多，在一片无垠的水下世界滚动起无声的波涛，向着位于香港的生命研究所缓缓驶去。左侧舷舱的门是整个“婵娟”比较薄弱的地方，林彦俊拿着激光喷枪守住那里，陈立农则负责继续往前行驶。为了防止电磁波对实验类水生生物的影响，水下通道几乎没有GPS信号，陈立农依赖者眼镜给他分析的可行路线，试探着往里开去。

水下通道的水流并不湍急，两侧是隐形的红外幕墙，研究所里的实验水生生物都养殖在这里，构成一个微型的生态系统，以便更接近于自然环境的真实状况。平时实验人员会开着他们的专用潜艇来喂食、观测和捕捞。但“婵娟”里的两个人此时却无心欣赏那些美丽而奇异的生物，陈立农稍稍加大了马力，速战速决以免夜长梦多。

进入研究所的路程意外地顺利，“婵娟”稳稳地停在了升降机内。陈立农回过头，看见林彦俊还守在舷舱那里。“等会有人会从这里把东西交给我们。”林彦俊解释。

研究所的顶层十分安静，林彦俊打开侧门，却迟迟不见动静。他往外看了看，是一条昏暗的单行走廊。

“要出去找找么？”陈立农起身问。

“等一会吧。”林彦俊动了动眼镜脚，想与研究所的联络人通话。

“没人接。”他皱眉。

“那我去找找？”陈立农说着就端起枪起身往外走。

“别，还是我去吧。”林彦俊拦住他，“你在这守着。”

陈立农又想顶嘴，但看着林彦俊明显更沉稳从容的模样，生生把话憋了回去：“那好吧……”

林彦俊的马丁靴在走廊里踏出清脆的回音。陈立农打开眼镜的交互功能，跟着林彦俊的目光一起走进研究所内部。

和想象中那些培育了各种奇奇怪怪的生物的研究所不同，纯白的布景下，这里只是放着许多高级仪器而已，一些试管横七竖八地扔在桌上，甚至连“危险”的标志都没见到。“有人吗？”林彦俊大声问，有几台仪器发出了轻微的警告声，却没有人回答他。

林彦俊在这间巨大的实验室里转了一圈，除了运送“婵娟”上来的升降机之外，出口就只有一座楼梯。他打开楼梯间的门，里面黑不溜秋，他正想打开手电仔细看看，就被一个穿着白大褂的年轻人撞了个满怀。

林彦俊往后趔趄了两步，年轻人正撞在他身前的枪杆子上，磕的眼冒金星。他有些痛苦地捂着额头，好一会才抬起头来，胸前挂着香港研究所的铭牌，看着林彦俊全副武装的样子又倒退了两步，结结巴巴地问：“你你你……”

“联邦政府临时特勤。”林彦俊拿出工装兜里的电子证件，小小的显示屏上有他的身份信息，“我来拿那个什么病毒的。”

“我去，你可总算来了。”年轻人如梦方醒，急急忙忙地拉着林彦俊走到一个巨大的冰柜面前，输入指纹，拿出一个便携式微型冰箱。“走啊，蓝星人要沿着楼梯爬上来了！”

“这么快？！”林彦俊惊讶，“怎么我在这里没听见一点动静？”

“他们现在使的都是特高级的那种消音枪！”在香港研究所里工作的年轻人说话却满嘴北方腔调：“快走快走，那什么，警察同志，麻烦您给我指路。”

“你往升降机那边跑，我垫后。”林彦俊举起枪对准楼梯的方向，一步步倒退着跑回婵娟那里。

“快快快快关门！”刚走进舷舱里，年轻人就着急忙慌地命令陈立农立即出发，活像见鬼了似的。等到“婵娟”再次驶入水下通道，他才满头大汗地抱着那个便携式小冰箱如释重负地笑着，“哎，真好，真是太好了……”

“停一下。”林彦俊冷冷地说，站起身来一把将年轻人按在地上开始搜身。

“不是，警察同志，我真的是好人！里面真的是病毒，我没骗你们！”年轻人被林彦俊按得动弹不得，连忙解释，“你可以查我的证件，我姓范，范丞丞，香港生命研究所初级研究员！你的联络人！”

范丞丞身前的证件被林彦俊拿去检测机上快速地划了一道，的确没作假。况且他还打得开实验室里冰箱的指纹锁。但林彦俊仍然满腹狐疑：“我一直在留意侦察机的动静，没有看到任何蓝星人入侵的痕迹。”

“嘿，嘿嘿。”范丞丞心虚地笑了，“那什么，警察同志，蓝星人真的快要过来了，我都看着了，这不是着急嘛。”

“先开吧。”林彦俊回头对陈立农说，从警多年让他对一个人的基本判断有一种敏锐的直觉。他放开了这个有些莫名其妙的研究员，淡淡地问：“为什么要上我们的车。”

“这都被你看出来了，警官英明啊……”范丞丞讪笑着挠头。

“我的任务里可不包括要把联络人带回北京的选项。”林彦俊收回手里的枪，“真的遇到危险了我们随时都会放弃你。”

“你放心，林警官？是叫林警官吧？我保证不拖你们后腿！你们不用管我，我就死皮赖脸搭个便车，嘿嘿，到了北京我就走！”

“……堂堂科学家机票都不舍得买。”陈立农悠悠地吐槽。

“哎，那什么，这不是出去太危险了嘛。警察同志你们也看到了，咱们这里现在是四面楚歌，我连研究所的大门都好久没出去过了，真怕万一走在街上蓝星人一枪把我给崩了。”

“随便你吧。”林彦俊提着冰箱在角落里放好，又去拆了一块巧克力喂到驾驶座的人嘴里。回过头来看到范丞丞呆滞的目光，冷冷地说：“只够我们两个人的。你要吃到了北京再吃。”

“啊不是不是，”范丞丞摆手，“我不饿。”

怎么现在吃公粮的，对待战友的时候才像春风一般温暖！对待我们这种普通百姓就如秋风扫落叶一样无情！范丞丞对上林彦俊冷若冰霜一样的目光愤恨地想。

“阿俊能不能接我一下，我想上个厕所……”

“去吧。”林彦俊走到驾驶座上坐下。陈立农站起来，转过身，范丞丞看清了他的脸，惊讶得嘴都合不拢：“你你你你……哇，活的起义军……”

“我都忘了我现在是个新闻人物。”陈立农摸摸后颈，自我揶揄。

“洗心革面、戴罪立功，没见过哦？”林彦俊呛范丞丞。

“不是不是！”范丞丞跟着陈立农走到洗手间门口，要不是陈立农反问他“怎么撒尿也跟着”，范丞丞估计能走到隔间里，“你现在都沉冤昭雪了，你没看新闻吗！媒体说你是新时代的窦娥！”

“他们用词总是这么夸张……”陈立农往工装裤上擦干手上的水珠，“什么媒体啊，我怎么不知道？”

“反正是什么西瓜日报还是梨子周刊之类的。”

“……他们说的话你也信。”

“但是当时指认你的那个洋人，什么Walker还是啥，已经咔嚓了。”范丞丞做了个抹脖子的动作，“安保部有几个大人物也，咔嚓了。这个千真万确。”

“怎么可能。”陈立农皱眉，心想科学家也满嘴跑火车，“这种人怎么可能那么快，咔嚓。”

“我说你们当代政府官员，以及当代起义军先锋同志，怎么一点都不留心新闻，不留心国家大事呢！”范丞丞猛烈地敲击着地板，做出教育的姿态：“你，你说说你，这个小陈同志，你最近是不是都没有看新闻？”

我当然看了！陈立农刚想反驳，又想起最近这几天他确实没看，白天训练，晚上跟他的上司谈恋爱，说一些黏黏糊糊不着边际的话，可比那干巴巴的新闻有意思多了。

几个人正在有一搭没一搭地插科打诨，一声巨大的震动引起了所有人的注意。

“什么动静？”陈立农迅速地环顾四周，窗外依然是沉沉滚动的水流，“我们还有多久才能起飞？”

“理论上来说现在就可以了。但是，你打开眼镜里的侦察机监控看看，定位到我们这片水域的上空。”林彦俊迅速发出指令，“来，你接着开。我守住舷舱。”

范丞丞已经惊恐地缩在角落里，又是一阵剧烈的晃动，他尽力保持平衡坐下，把小冰箱紧紧搂在怀里。

“有大约五架战斗机在上面盯着我们。”陈立农一边加大了马力往更深的海底里冲去，“我往深处走，他们能探测到水下多少米的信号？”

“‘婵娟’最多也只能潜到一万米。”林彦俊靠在舷舱边，一直看着外面：“但应付一下他们也够了，最大速度往东南边开，我试着联系广州起义军总部看能不能支援一下。”

“你你你你不是联邦政府的人么？”范丞丞又开始结巴。

“反正我是地球人就行了。”林彦俊瞥了他一眼，“联邦政府交给你，你们研究所肯定有联系方式吧。”

范丞丞颤颤巍巍地掏出手机来，晃动再次发生，他死死地抱着冰箱，手机却飞了出去，他手脚并用地想捡回来，正对上窗外一团巨大的黑影。

“……”林彦俊听见范丞丞含含糊糊骂了一句脏话。“那是什么东西？”他问。

“‘海崖’。”范丞丞喃喃，“蓝星上独有的水生生物。我们管他叫——水狼。”

“左侧舷舱和顶舱的门一直在报警。”陈立农一边把操纵杆拉到底一边汇报道：“是海崖在撞门的缘故吗？”

“你别开直线，试试不停地改变航向看能不能甩掉他。”林彦俊回头又看着那一团黑影，大声问范丞丞：“这到底是什么？没有办法能治得了他吗？”

范丞丞小心翼翼地走到门边，好一会才定定地告诉林彦俊：“它不是在撞门——它是在吸门。”

“婵娟”和“海崖”在深不可测的海底殊死搏斗着，轻巧敏捷的工业潜艇通过不停地变换航道上下流窜，以躲避笨重的活物攻击，海崖的移动速度够不上婵娟，但触手上强大的吸盘却死死地吸住了“婵娟”的侧翼，“婵娟”几乎是拖着它在往前飞驰。舱内范丞丞被撞的快吐了，连小冰箱都顾不上，跟随着颠簸的节律像只可怜的皮球一样滚来滚去。

林彦俊死死地握住门边的把手才勉强维持站姿，大声冲着驾驶室吼道：“往上开！再被它这样拖下去，门被拽下来我们都得死！”

陈立农得令，迅速改变驾驶模式，“婵娟”微微昂起了头，随即冲刺着往海平面的方向升去。海崖跟随着它在大海深处搅动的惊涛骇浪一起，像个甩不掉的幽灵一般也跟着往上飞。

“它离开水还能活吗？”林彦俊问范丞丞。

“活不了。”范丞丞摇头，“但是……”

“但是什么？”林彦俊快被这个支支吾吾的科学家逼疯了。

范丞丞连滚带爬地缩回角落抱紧了冰箱，冲着林彦俊缓缓地说：“但是它能载人，我是说，蓝星人。”

冲出海平面的那一瞬间，“婵娟”就仿佛是脱了缰绳的马儿一般甩开了海崖的桎梏，呼啸着一飞冲天，海崖的触手伸了出去，只一瞬间就又缩回了海底——但这一瞬间也足够了，足够它张大了嘴，让一直载着的那支蓝星人部队沿着它的触手爬到了“婵娟”身上，将身上的固定装置与“婵娟”的机身牢牢地吸附在一起，向无数只不屈不挠的蚂蟥。

“妈的不要命了！”范丞丞发怒地大吼，有几个蓝星人稳稳地站在了婵娟的侧翼上，扒开刚才已经被海崖毁的差不多了的舷舱侧门，另一些在顶部，试图寻找这里的入口，还有一些趴在了挡风玻璃上，陈立农把它们的丑恶模样尽收眼底。

侧门是最容易被攻破的关卡，林彦俊守在那里用激光喷枪解决了几个，更多的都缓缓地朝这边蠕动过来，似乎再高速的气流也阻碍不了它们的动作一样。后人踩着前人的碎肉和尸块，重要部位都穿着能阻隔激光射线的特殊金属衣，扛着长枪短炮，愤怒地往门里挤去。

“让开，看着点！”眼见着林彦俊一个人应付不了那么多，陈立农迅速拿起身旁的枪，坐在驾驶座上转身开始射击，他准头很好，枪枪毙命，但他不能一直保持着这样的姿势，因为警报系统提醒他他还需要留意着后方的战斗机追兵。

很快便有漏网之鱼的蓝星人涌进了舱里，他们的目标极其明确，就是范丞丞怀里的冰箱，林彦俊倾身上前，一把从范丞丞怀里夺走，另一只手举着枪不断地射击着，“滚一边去。”他踹了年轻的研究员一脚，他现在显然分不了心保护这么多东西。

好在蓝星人的目标根本不是范丞丞，他们死死地盯着林彦俊手里的冰箱，个个都面露凶光，林彦俊有那么一瞬间以为自己要完蛋了，不过很快他就发现他面前离他最近的几个蓝星人倒了下去。他抬起头，驾驶座上的那个人还在直视前方，一只手掌控着操作面板，另一只手冲着身后举着枪，他在盲射。

“牛逼啊……”范丞丞在一边低声赞叹，他悄悄摸摸地走到他刚才看到林彦俊他们放武器的地方，搜出一把手枪来，学着电影里的模样装模作样地上膛，远远地帮一个蓝星人卸了一只胳膊。

虽然蓝星人很快在地球精英的狂轰滥炸之下不占优势，但林彦俊在长时间的高强度战斗下已经有点神思恍惚了，他的眼镜镜片上沾满了蓝星人的飞溅的鲜血——或许还有自己的。有个蓝星人直接上前死死地压住了他，想要钳制他的胳膊，以肉搏的方式抢他手里的东西，小冰箱在激烈的搏斗中打开了不堪一击的门，乱七八糟的试管洒了一地，林彦俊腾出胳膊，一只手把试管全部拢到自己身下以防被蓝星人抢走，腿部反绞住蓝星人的腿制衡它的动作。很快一声枪响，林彦俊就感觉到头顶有温热的液体滴落下来，压制住他的庞大身躯迅速没了力气。

他第一时间把身下的试管又重新扔回冰箱里——他知道这种生化武器不在低温下保存会很快失活的。第二时间才把身上的死尸推开，坐起来，看着陈立农宽阔的肩膀和背影，他手上的枪似乎还冒着淡淡的青烟。

 

与此同时。北京。

王子异彬彬有礼地拿出伪造的教师证件，人口办的工作人员斜着眼睛打量了他好几下。“没消息。”她冷漠地回答。

“是这样的，”王子异不慌不忙地解释，“这位学生的家长我们也一直联系不上……”

“家长昨天来过了。”工作人员喝了口咖啡，“没有就是没有，催也没用。”

“这样吗。”王子异扶了扶眼镜，“因为据我所知这个学生一直都在北京，平时也没有去领事区的地方活动过，所以……”

“这样的人多了去了。”工作人员不耐烦地解释，“有什么稀奇的吗？”

“好的，那麻烦您了。”打探不到更多的消息，王子异微微欠身向她道别，走出联邦政府大门紧锁着眉头。

那份手写的名单上并不止陈立农一个名字。还有很多别人的。不过林彦俊当时只能看到陈立农而已。

他和他的同事用许多方法抽调出了名单上这些人的资料，大多数是些年轻的小伙子和小姑娘，因为是音译，所以每个名字都有不少的后备人选，只是他们无一例外都，失踪了。


End file.
